


Gale of Tune

by Lana_Keat



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Other, Short One Shot, drabble??, english is not my first language, i just found this in my pc, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 02:23:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16756069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_Keat/pseuds/Lana_Keat
Summary: Only the things that change are alive.





	Gale of Tune

**Author's Note:**

> I just found this on my computer. And in two days I must expose a project, so I am nervous and need something to cheer me up.

“Ooooh! Shawarma! I like it! The Earth food is always delicious but unhealthy.” She could hear the man rambling and making disgusting faces” You probably would not like to know what humans do with a two-head snail, jam and a turkey in New New York…”

“Like fish fingers with custard?” She asks from behind.

The Doctor stops on the site. A tremble runs for his spine. He turns dramatically over his heels, his coat waving around him.

His eyes so wide open in awe and disbelieved and he nearly drops his red fez, like that time so far ago, when he first realised about her real identity. 

She laughed heartily like as she has used to do before the regeneration.

“Hello Sweetie,” she says.


End file.
